Screw Destiny
by Faery Moon
Summary: Serena decides that she no longer wants to live the life that Destiny had planned out for her. She’s also sick and tired of acting like someone she’s not, so she leaves. Not very original but...please r&r anyways ^_^ *Status:Ch.5*
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!! hehe...I'm starting a new story even though I haven't finished my other one...o well...I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh...it's a Heero/Serena story and that's not gonna change...if you don't like it...I'd suggest reading another story. ^_^

Summary: Serena decides that she no longer wants to live the life that destiny had planned out for her. She's also sick and tired of acting like someone she's not, so she leaves.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the character from Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. But...I really want to *pout* 'specially Duo and Heero ^_~ hehe

****

Ages:

Serena/Amy/Rei/Lita/Mina: 17

Heero/Quatre/Duo/Wufei: 18

Trowa/Amara/Michelle: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: Looks to be in her early 20's but...is very old... 

OH!! PLEASE vote for couples!!! Obviously not everyone will be with someone but...hey...that's how it works...sadly.

Amy/Quatre

Amy/Trowa 

Amy/Wufei

Amy/Duo

Rei/Quatre

Rei/Trowa

Rei/Wufei

Rei/Duo

Lita/Quatre

Lita/Trowa

Lita/Wufei

Lita/Duo

Mina/Quatre

Mina/Trowa

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Duo

Hotaru/Quatre

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Duo

**__**

Screw Destiny 

~Chapter 1~

'_This is ridiculous...' _a petite blonde thought to herself as she was about to put on a light pink tank-top. _'Why do I have to pretend to be someone I'm not? Why do I listen to Destiny and live my life the way she plans it out? I wish she'd listen to Fate a little more often...'_

She threw down the tank-top with disgust and started going through her closet looking for something else to wear. _'Well...screw Destiny. If she doesn't like the way I want to live my life, well, tough, she can deal with it.'_

She cried out in triumph and came out of her closet with a black shirt. It had green stitching on the sleeves, around the collar, and at the bottom of the shirt. It also came with detachable long sleeves, which she clipped onto the short sleeves. ((A.N. Those shirts are AWESOME...*ahem*...sorry...)) When she pulled it on, it was a sort of midriff, but it didn't go up high enough to show her belly button. She also had a pair of black flares that had zippers almost everywhere on them. She pulled on a pair of black army-type boots and pulled her hair back into a braid that she held there with a small black ribbon.

_'Much better,' _she thought as she looked at her reflection. 

She grabbed the keys to her apartment and walked out the door. She had a meeting with her friends to go to, and, for once, was going to be on time. When she got there, everyone was shocked to see their friend on time, and looking so...different.

"Hey guys," the girl said to the group.

"Hi, Serena," a blue-haired girl greeted, being the first to regain her composure.

A raven-haired girl turned to the blue-haired girl and whispered, "Amy, are you sure that's Serena?"

"Well, Rei, it looks like her...except for the change of style..."

"Are you feeling ok Sere?" asked a wheat-blonde haired girl with part of it was pulled back and held there with a red ribbon,

"Of course Mina. Why?" Serena asked back.

"Well...you look...different...and you're on time..." answered a girl with brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine...sheesh...can we get this meeting started already?" 

The brunet, also known as Lita, nodded slowly, eyeing the petite girl cautiously.

Amy cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, there's really not much to discuss. There haven't been any attacks recently, and Rei hasn't felt the presence of evil."

"So...can I go then, since there's really nothing to talk about?" Serena asked.

"Why, do you have a date with Darien?" Mina asked.

"Nope, but I do need to talk to him...I'll talk to him before I go to meet with Trista. Bye everyone!" Serena called as she ran down the stairs of Rei's temple.

She got to Darien's apartment building and rode the elevator up to his floor. When she reached his door, she knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, Darien...can we talk?" Serena asked after he had opened the door.

"Sure...I wanted to talk to you also..." The ebony haired man responded after getting over the shock of her sudden change in appearance, allowing her access to his apartment.

Serena sighed before saying what she wanted to say, "I know that we're supposed to be destined to be together forever and that we're supposed to rule over Crystal Tokyo, and live "happily ever after." But...I don't know that I can. I mean...I love you...but more as a brother than anything else...I just can't see us being married and spending our lives together."

Darien sighed, it seemed out of relief, "You know...I feel the same way. I was afraid to tell you...afraid of hurting you. I'm relieved that you feel the same."

Serena smiled at him and gave him a hug. 

"I'm glad there's no hard feelings. I have to go meet Trista now though. Bye Darien."

"Bye Sere."

She left and headed towards a large mansion and walked right in, not even bothering to knock.

"Hello Serena," greeted an aqua-haired woman sitting behind an easel and canvas, painting.

"Hi Michelle. Where's Trista?"

"She, Amara, and Hotaru are all out in the garden."

"Thanks."

Serena walked outside and to the garden.

"Hello kitten," said a sandy haired woman, but if one didn't know any better, they'd mistake her for a man.

"Hi Amara," Serena greeted, giving the taller woman a hug.

"Hi Sere!" Called out a raven-haired girl.

"Hi Hotaru!" 

"Hello princess," greeted a woman with black hair that had green highlights.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to call me princess?" 

The older woman smiled softly before asking, "What brings you here?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question..." Serena grumbled. "Anyways, though. I have a question...well...favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Could I get away from here? Go somewhere else...somewhere where no one knows me, and the sailor scouts don't exist."

Trista nearly lost her usual calm composure. Whatever she had expected her princess to ask of her, and no matter how much she knew of the future, she had not been expecting this.

"Why?" She asked, her magenta eyes portraying her confusion.

"Because! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to live somewhere where Destiny can't control my life! I hate the way I've been living my life...and I love my sister dearly, but...I don't like the life she's given me."

"I understand. In the future that Destiny planned for you, you were not content. I'll help you."

"But I'm coming with you," Amara demanded.

"So am I!" Hotaru said stubbornly.

"As am I," Michelle said calmly from the door.

"Why?" Serena asked in shock.

"Even though you may not want to be, you're our princess, we want to protect you. We're not going to let you just go off on your own to some place that you've never been to," Amara explained.

Serena smiled at all of them, "Thank you."

"I know where to take you," Trista said. "It's another dimension. There are...I guess you could say 'alternates' of Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita, and Darien. They are the same in looks and, for the most part, in personalities. But, you must remember that they are not the same people. Their lives are much different from the girls that live here. Also, they are not scouts in that dimension, and you can be friends with them without having to worry about living an abnormal life as you do now. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! Thank you so much Trista! When can we leave?" Serena exclaimed.

"Any time you wish."

"All right! How about we all pack and I'll be back in about an hour so that we can leave?"

"Sounds like a plan," Amara agreed.

Serena left happy that she would be able to finally decide how she wanted to live her life.

How's that so far? In the next chapter they'll go to the gundam dimension and meet the boys. Don't forget to vote for the couples! Thanks! ^_^

Feel free to e-mail me: faerymoon@boxfrog.com 

~@~Faery~@~


	2. Chapter 2

^_^ HI! Thanx to those that reviewed!

ZERO- hehe! here's more! Thanx for voting!!!!

Destiny- I'M SORRY!! T_T I didn't mean for her to be a character that doesn't deserve respect, just a character that Sere's a lil ticked with...but I promise...it'll be ok in the end, the title really only stands for part of the story...please don't be mad...^_^ And...I'm glad you voted!

Autumn Ice- Thank you for the review!

Sunshine*Roses- Nope I'm not a boy...but I'm glad you like my story. ^_^

Sailor Grape- hehe...yeah, the plot is a little overused...but, I couldn't think of a good way for Sere to leave without being hurt badly by her friends first. You'll see bout the inners soon...

spacecase- hee...thank you! I'm glad u like it! I hope it stays a decent story...

VOTE ON COUPLES PLEASE!!!!!!!

Amy/Quatre- 2

Amy/Trowa 

Amy/Wufei

Amy/Duo

Rei/Quatre

Rei/Trowa

Rei/Wufei- 2

Rei/Duo

Lita/Quatre

Lita/Trowa- 1

Lita/Wufei

Lita/Duo

Mina/Quatre

Mina/Trowa

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Duo- 1

Hotaru/Quatre

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Wufei

Hotaru/Duo- 1

Only two people voted...that makes me sad...ah, well. On with the story! 

Disclaimer- I put this thing in the first chapter, I still do not...nor will I ever (T_T) own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...

****

~Chapter 2~

Serena quickly packed her things from her apartment and went back to the others. When she got there, Trista had left and everyone else was still packing. 

"Hi guys," Serena said as she jumped onto the nearest couch, sat down cross-legged, and started flipping through channels on the TV. 

"Hi Ser," Hotaru greeted.

"Hey," came from Amara.

"Hello," from Michelle.

_'Boring...boring...stupid...EWW!...stupid...boring...' _Serena thought as she flipped through the channels.

"Jeez Serena...how can you tell what's on with how fast you're changing the channels?" Michelle asked when she checked to see what Serena was doing.

Serena shrugged before answering, "Dunno...just do...I can tell..."

Michelle decided not to question Serena anymore about it. knowing that she would get a headache trying to understand the small blonde. 

"What took you so long?" Serena asked, after about 20 minutes, without looking up as Sailor Pluto stepped out of a portal.

"It took me a while to figure out how we could travel there. Plus, I had to speak with Destiny," was the answer.

"Great," Serena muttered. 

"Don't worry so much," Pluto advised.

Serena glared at her before asking, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as everyone is ready."

"Amara, Michelle, Hotaru! Hurry up!"

"Chill out kitten, we're coming," Amara said as she walked into the living room carrying a couple bags.

"Easy for you to say...you're only leaving cuz of me...I'm leaving cuz I wanna get away from here!" Serena grumbled.

"I'm ready," Hotaru said, carrying her bags out to the living room.

"Come on Michelle!" Serena called.

"All right...I'm ready," Michelle finally came out with her bags.

"Finally! Let's go then!"

Pluto opened up a portal then turned to face everyone, "There are a few things I need to tell you before you go. You will end up at a house, but, Serena and Hotaru, you two will end up living mostly at the school you're going to. You'll be going to the Peacecraft Academy, and living at the dorms there. When you get to the school, by the way you start tomorrow, you have to go to the office and speak with Relena Peacecraft who will give you your schedule and dorm room number. The dimension has just gotten over a war, and the school promotes pacifism, so, Serena...don't start anything that will get you expelled."

"Who me? Never," Serena smirked as she stepped through the portal.

"Never?" Amara snorted, "She gets into more trouble than anyone that I know."

Michelle and Hotaru followed Amara into the portal, just saying bye to the Guardian of Time. On the other side of the portal was a mansion. It was smaller than the one that they used to live in, and definitely a lot bigger than Serena's apartment. Serena ran inside, up the steps, and stopped at a door that had a silver crescent moon on the door. When she opened the door and walked inside she was greeted with a room of silver and black. ((A.N. hehe...I want this room))

The bed was a large canopy bed made of a dark, almost black, wood with silver crescent moons and stars decorating the posts, with a black canopy. On each side of the bed were nightstands made of the same type of wood, and they had black candles held by silver candle holders. The carpet was black with silver put into it, and the curtains were black with silver crescent moons. There was also a black bean-bag chair in one corner of the room, and a miniature couch on one side of the room. Along the walls were silver candle holders, holding black candles, and putting a soft glow inside the room. Attached was a small bathroom decorated pretty much the same way as the room was, the same colors and patterns. 

She ran downstairs and when she didn't see anyone there, she went back upstairs and went to each girl's room, saying how great the house was, that she loved her room, and that their rooms were awesome also. They were the same, except for the colors and patterns. Michelle's was aqua with Neptune's symbol in dark blue, with dark blue candle holders, and aqua candles. Amara's was navy blue with Uranus's symbol in gold, with gold candle holders and navy candles. Hotaru's was black with Saturn's symbol in purple, with purple candle holders, and black candles. 

After they finished un-packing they explored the rest of the house, and made sure that they wouldn't get lost trying to find a room. They went into the living room and sat around the room with views of the TV after they got some popcorn, and found a movie to watch. About halfway through, Serena yawned and said that she was going to bed.

"So am I, g'night," Hotaru said, following Serena up the stairs.

"I really hope that this world is better for Serena," Michelle said.

"So do I. I also hope she finds the 'alternates' of the girls. They may have teased her, and pushed her, but they were the best friends that Serena had," Amara said. 

Michelle nodded her head in agreement, following Amara up the stairs.

****

-Another place on Earth:

"Move it!" A voice yelled in the darkness.

"I'm trying!" Called another voice.

The stillness had been broken by these voices, with several voices following after. 

"Catch them!"

The owners of the first voices suddenly split up and kept running. They met up at a large creek and quickly got in and swam across, then ran until they couldn't hear their pursuers any longer.

"That was close," one sighed.

"Definitely," the other agreed. The voices were distinctly feminine. 

They froze when they heard the safety of a gun go off behind them.

"Damn...well, we almost made it."

^_^ That's the end of this chapter!! I hope you like it, and please vote for couples!!

~@~Faery~@~

Also, feel free to e-mail me: faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


	3. Chapter 3

O_o...if the alternates of the inners are the gundam pilots...how do they become couples? ^_^ No, the alternates aren't the g-boys, didn't anybody read the part that said that the voices were feminine? Hmm...I dunno...anyways, please read and review! ^_^ THANK YOU to all those people who reviewed!!!! 

Also, Myst Lady, the outers are in here...Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru went with Serena to the GW dimension, and Trista gave them the means to get there. ^_^

Sailor Grape: I don't dislike Relena, she's really not a bad character. Sure...she can be a little annoying at times...but who isn't? ^_^ So...no, I don't hate her.

****

Ages:

Serena/Amy/Rei/Lita/Mina: 17

Heero/Quatre/Duo/Wufei: 17

Trowa: 18

Amara/Michelle: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: Looks to be in her early 20's but...is very old... 

And...vote!! PLEASE!!!

Amy/Quatre- 3

Amy/Trowa 

Amy/Wufei- 1

Amy/Duo- 2

Rei/Quatre- 1

Rei/Trowa

Rei/Wufei- 4

Rei/Duo- 1

Lita/Quatre- 1

Lita/Trowa- 3

Lita/Wufei

Lita/Duo

Mina/Quatre- 1

Mina/Trowa- 1

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Duo- 3

(Mina/Zechs- 1)

Hotaru/Quatre

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Wufei- 1

Hotaru/Duo- 1

****

~Chapter 3~

Serena and Hotaru dragged themselves out of bed the next morning and sluggishly got ready for school. They didn't have their uniforms yet, so they just got dressed in their regular clothes. Serena had a black shirt with silver glitter that said 'I Bite' and a pair of black, baggy, micro-fiber pants. Hotaru had a dark purple tank-top and black flares. Since they were staying at the dorms they had kept some of their clothes and other things that they would need inside small suitcases.

"Hurry up and eat or you're going to be late," Michelle ordered as she gave them their breakfast.

"Yes Mother," Serena replied sarcastically.

Michelle rolled her eyes and smiled before going back and finishing breakfast for her and Amara. When Michelle got back to the table with the rest of what she cooked, Serena had disappeared. 

"Where's Serena?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I got here about a minute ago," Amara answered.

"She left the table a little bit ago, where to...I have no clue," Hotaru informed the two women. 

Amara and Michelle exchanged glances, knowing that Serena was either up to something, or they would end up fighting her to get her to school.

After breakfast, they began their search for their blond friend. They finally found her in the back garden, sitting amongst the many roses. Serena plucked a few of them, one red, one white, one yellow, one dark purple, and one black. ((A.N. There are black roses...it's awesome...))

"You ready to go to school?" Amara asked.

"No," Serena called back.

"Too bad," Amara muttered, walking up to Serena, grabbing her by the wrist, and dragging her back to the house. "Go get your stuff and get in the car."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

When Serena had finally decided to come out of the house she put her stuff in the trunk of Amara's car and got into the back seat.

"You do know that you're going to be late don't you?" Michelle asked.

"Yep."

"Do you care?"

"Nope."

Michelle sighed and gave up trying to talk to Serena. 

Amara felt slightly differently though, "Why don't you care?"

"I've never been on time before, so I'm used to it. Plus, I really do not want to go..."

"Well, you have to finish school. So, basically, you have no choice."

Other than Serena muttering, the rest of the trip was quiet.

When they pulled up to the school, Serena and Hotaru grabbed their things from the trunk of the car and went inside and tried to find the office. After asking a couple of people, they finally found it.

"This school is way too big..." Serena said when they walked into the office.

"No kidding," Hotaru agreed.

"Are you new students?" asked a woman sitting at a desk in the middle of the room.

Serena and Hotaru looked at her like she was crazy before answering that they were.

"Go through the door and see Miss Peacecraft then."

_'We walk in carrying luggage and she asks if we're new...?'_ Serena thought to herself as she walked into the door that the secretary had pointed out.

When they went into the adjoining office, they saw a girl about the same age as Serena sitting at a large desk looking at some papers.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

The girl's head shot up, causing her sandy blond hair to fall into her face.

"May I help you?" She asked after regaining her composure.

"Well...we're new here, and we were told to come in here."

"Oh...yes. What are your names?"

"Serena Moon and Hotaru Tomoe." 

"Here you are," she handed them each their schedules and keys for their dorms.

"Thank you," Serena and Hotaru said simultaneously. 

Relena gave them a smile before returning to her work.

"So...we're roommates?" Serena asked.

"That's what it looks like. We're also going to have two more people in there with us," Hotaru said.

"How do you know?"

"It says on here that it's a four-person dorm."

"Oh...heh...I missed that." 

When they opened the door to their dorm they were greeted by a spacious area. A large living room greeted them, with a couch, a couple of chair, a table, and a TV. There were two hallways, one on each side of the dorm that led to two bedrooms in each hall, and one bathroom in each hall as well. A kitchen was attached to the living room, and there was a door leading to it. A dining room was a small part of the living room that had a table with four chairs around it.

Serena and Hotaru went to the two rooms that didn't have anything in them and unpacked their stuff. After they were done, they went to the living room and watched TV while they waited for their roommates to get there so that they could meet them.

After an hour and a half of watching random shows, they heard the door open. Two voices could be heard and they were obviously arguing.

"Well...at least we don't have guy roommates," Hotaru said causing Serena to grin.

When they finally saw their roommates all four froze, two because they didn't expect anyone to be there when they walked in, and the others because they were shocked at who they saw there.

I'm done with chapter 3!! I've been so busy...and I'm tired...I'm going to go to bed now and get some sleep...I've got a busy day tomorrow...er...today...it's 2 a.m....blah! Please review! Good night! 

~@~Faery~@~

E-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Wow...I realized how long it's been since I've updated this story...and my other one. Which is why I'm doing that now! ^_^ I have been EXTREMELY busy...school, band...I'm so happy football season is over, it gives me a little more time. Well...read on!

****

Ages:

Serena/Amy/Rei/Lita/Mina: 17

Heero/Quatre/Duo/Wufei: 17

Trowa: 18

Amara/Michelle: 19

Hotaru: 16

Trista: Looks to be in her early 20's but...is very old... 

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE PLEASE!!!!

Amy/Quatre- 3

Amy/Trowa 

Amy/Wufei- 1

Amy/Duo- 2

Rei/Quatre- 1

Rei/Trowa

Rei/Wufei- 4

Rei/Duo- 1

Lita/Quatre- 1

Lita/Trowa- 4

Lita/Wufei

Lita/Duo

Mina/Quatre- 1

Mina/Trowa- 1

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Duo- 3

(Mina/Zechs- 1)

Hotaru/Quatre

Hotaru/Trowa

Hotaru/Wufei- 1

Hotaru/Duo- 2

Darien/Relena-1

Thanks! 

****

Chapter 4

Serena and Hotaru studied the raven-haired violet-eyed, and wheat blond-haired and blue-eyed girls. 

_'Rei and Mina...'_ They thought at the same time.

The girls, in turn, studied the 'intruders.' 

"Who are you, why the hell are you in our dorm?" "Rei" asked.

"I...I'm Serena...This is Hotaru. We're your new roommates."

The girls relaxed slightly. 

"My name is Reanna, but you can call me Rei if you want," said the raven-haired girl. 

"I'm Myrna, but most people call me Mina since it's easier to say," the blue-eyed girl answered. 

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm sorry, but it's getting really late, I'm going to head to bed, goodnight, " Serena said.

"I'm going to sleep also, it was nice meeting you. Night," Hotaru nodded her head then left to her room.

Rei and Mina were exhausted and went to their own rooms, falling asleep quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Morning

*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena walked out of her room yawning, and noticed that no one was awake yet. She started making breakfast and Rei walked into the kitchen a minute later.

"Morning," Serena greeted. 

Rei just grunted in response before sitting at the kitchen table and buried her head in her arms.

Serena giggled, "You hungry?"

Rei just nodded her head in response, not lifting it from her arms.

Hotaru walked in a few minutes later with damp hair, glanced at Serena and Rei, then sat down in one of the chairs that was around the table. Soon after Mina went in and sat down, yawning every minute.

"Here you go," Serena said, setting plates of french toast, eggs, and bacon down in front of everyone. She then got a plate for herself and sat down to eat.

After they were done eating, they went to go change into their uniforms. 

"I hate skirts," Serena grumbled as she met up with Hotaru. The uniforms had short pleated black skirts, white blouses, and black w/ white stripes ties. Serena had a pair of black, leather, knee-high boots on, and Hotaru had black, leather boots that went past her knees. When mina and Rei came out they had on the same uniforms, Mina was wearing black high heels with it, and Rei had on black vinyl boots that reached mid-calf.

"Let's go," Serena sighed, grabbed the black uniform jacket and walked out the door, Hotaru followed suit. Rei and Mina stayed back to get a couple of things around the dorm finished before leaving also.

"Why does math, of all subjects, have to be my first class?" Serena complained.

"Don't know...it's my first class also," Hotaru responded.

When they got to the classroom the teacher had them introduce themselves to the class.

"I'm Serena Moon."

"Hotaru Hecate."

Just as the teacher was about to tell them where to sit, a chestnut blur flew into the room and went straight for one of the desks, then sat in it.

"Mr. Maxwell, how about trying to be on time for once," the teacher said to the boy. He had a long chestnut hair pulled into a braid and mischievous cobalt blue eyes.

"Sorry sir, I got delayed," the boy replied.

"Uh huh...anyways, girls. Serena, go sit by Heero Yui, Heero please raise your hand. Hotaru, sit by Duo Maxwell, I believe you already know who I'm talking about." 

The girls sat in their seats, quickly bored by the class.

Serena was seated in front of Duo, so he whispered to Hotaru and Serena, "How about I show you two around the school so that you don't get lost."

"We can manage," they said at the same time, not even looking at him.

"Oh...that hurts," he said dramatically with a hand held over his heart.

Oi...I have no clue what else to write, so this chapter ends here. I hope you liked it. Review please! ^_^

Bye for now!

~@~Faery~@~

E-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow...I haven't updated in a while. Sorry bout that! Well, here it is. ^_^ The polls are closing soon so...   
  
!!!!VOTE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Amy/Quatre- 3  
"" /Trowa  
"" /Wufei- 1  
"" /Duo- 2  
  
Rei/Quatre- 1  
"" /Trowa  
"" /Wufei- 4  
"" /Duo- 1  
  
Lita/Quatre- 1  
"" /Trowa- 4  
"" /Wufei  
"" /Duo  
  
Mina/Quatre- 1  
"" /Trowa- 1  
"" /Wufei  
"" /Duo- 3  
"" /Zechs- 1  
  
Hotaru/Quatre  
"" /Trowa  
"" /Wufei- 1  
"" /Duo- 2  
  
Darien/Relena- 1  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena and Hotaru managed to make it through their boring classes, and were finally able to go to lunch. Serena ran into Mina.  
"Sorry," Serena said.  
"It's ok," Mina smiled. "Here, I want you to meet my friends. You already know Rei. This is Amice."  
"Hello. Just call me Amy," Amy said. She had blue hair, but it was longer than the Amy that Serena and Hotaru had known. Her hair went down to her shoulders and she had dark blue eyes.   
"This is Lita."  
"Hey," her waist-length chestnut hair was pulled partly into a braid, and the rest was in a ponytail and tied to the braid. She had the same emerald eyes that they remembered.  
"Darien."  
"Hi," he was exactly the same as the Darien they remembered except that his hair was spiked.  
"And this is Farrell, Rei's brother."   
"Hey," He had ebony hair with red tips and violet eyes, but they were darker than Rei's.  
"Hi," I said, smiling.  
"Hello," Hotaru greeted.  
It felt good for Serena to be among her old friends. She knew that they were different than the one's she knew, but she still felt comfortable around them.   
"Hey, come sit with us," Mina invited.  
"Thanks."  
They sat down at one of the tables. They talked about themselves, but every one of them left out parts of their lives, for their own reasons.  
"Hey girls, and guys," Duo came up and sat down at one of the chairs.  
"Hey Duo," Mina greeted. Everyone else said hi as well.  
"You all want to go with me and the guys to see a movie or something?"  
"We already have plans for shopping."  
"They dragged you guys into going?" Duo asked the boys.  
"Don't they always," Farrell sighed.   
Darien just laughed a little and said, "Yeah."  
"How about you guys tag along?" Lita asked.  
"Uh...no, that's ok..."  
"Oh, come on, it's no big deal," Mina added.  
After a long time, he was finally talked into it. His head was spinning so much that he didn't even know how they had talked him into it. He only knew that the guys would probably kill him for agreeing...well, not all the guys, just Wufei and Heero.  
"You two want to come also?" Amy asked Serena and Hotaru.  
"Uh...sure. If you all don't mind," Serena said.  
"Of course we don't mind. It's more fun with more people," Mina said, smiling.  
The bell rang so they all went their seperate ways to their classes.  
After school, Duo told the guys. Wufei did try to kill him, and Heero just started to walk away.  
"Come on Heero! Don't wimp out, I already agreed."  
Heero turned and glared. He started to walk away again when the other group along with Serena and Hotaru walked up.  
"You're not leaving are you Heero? Aren't you going to go shopping with us?" Mina asked.  
"Hn."  
"Oh come on."   
They eventually had him going also.  
"How do they manage to do that every time?" Duo asked.  
"Who knows, but we're always sucked into it," Darien sighed.  
"Yeah, at least you haven't had to live with a sister that would talk you into taking her places," Farrell laughed.  
"Rei got to ya a lot?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
Rei looked back and smirked at her older brother. Farrell didn't really mind doing stuff for his sister, she knew that, but he also like to give her a hard time, like all brother's did.  
After a few hours of shopping Hotaru suggested getting some food.  
"That sounds like a good idea to me," Duo said.  
Everyone else agreed and they went to the food court. Serena ended up sitting across from Heero. She looked at him, and couldn't help but notice that he was, well, hot.   
Heero felt someone looking at him and looked up. His and Serena's eyes met. For some reason he didn't want to look away, but did and went back to writing something in a notebook he had.  
Serena couldn't understand why she was dissapointed when he looked away.  
She joined in the conversation that everyone were having and started laughing along with them. When they got back home, Serena changed and crawled into bed. She was exhausted, the shopping trip took a lot out of her. She fell asleep, and was haunted by her dreams.   
  
That's all! I hope you like my story! ^_^ Please vote and review! Thanks!!!   
  
~@~Faery~@~  
  
e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com 


End file.
